Breast milk may be stored in a refrigerator, such as for five to seven days. Frozen breast milk may be stored in a freezer, such as for up to six months. Containers of stored human breast milk are often desired to be identified by a day and even time of the day when the milk was expressed, which may indicate first, second, and third pumping sessions, or first, second, and third feeding of the day, etc. Some common labeling methods include a hand-made label from masking tape, a manufactured adhesive labeling material, or a piece of paper held to the side of the container with a rubber band. Tape and adhesive labels create a problem in that they must be overwritten or removed for reuse of the container. Rubber bands break, or lose the attached note. These labeling methods thus could stand improvement.